Road Trip Blues
by mascara running
Summary: "I don't think we're allowed to jump the fence, Suigetsu. The zookeepers might get pissed." "Yeah, well, I want to pet the lion!" Suigetsu and Sakura go on a road trip. -SuiSaku!BroFic KibaSakuSasu KarinSuiIno AU.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V.:**

Do you know, Suigetsu?

You know, that dude with the white-ish blue hair and purple eyes, with the sharp teeth and killer body?-

Yeah. Him.

He's my best friend. We met when we were five-year-olds and were fighting over a mega-sized purple crayon. It sort of clicked in us then, that we were both awesome enough to be best friends.

And we're going on a road trip this year. Like, it's going to be superdupermegaepic.

Cuz, no duh, we'd make sure it's going to be awe-frickin'-some, yo.

Yeah.

I'm awkward. But I'm also eighteen-years-old so it's okay.

But then again…that might just be because of the fact that I have pink hair…

Because everybody knows that bitches with pink hair can do whatever the fuck they want and all that.

Whatever.

**././.**

**Nobody's P.O.V.:**

"ARE YOU DONE YET?" Suigetsu shouted from behind the locked door.

"NO. WAIT YOUR DAMN TURN. GEEZ!" A voice from behind the door spoke, muffled by the wood, yet the annoyance could still be heard.

"Ugh." Suigetsu groaned, running a tanned hand through his white-blue hair. He was tired and needed to pee, and if the aggravating girl didn't hurry the hell up, he'd piss himself, and that would be a bitch to clean, plus he could already imagine the taunting he'd receive if he did.

That thought in mind, he began banging on the door repeatedly, making sure to cause a headache-inducing ruckus. He could not sacrifice his street cred just so Sakura could fix her already-perfect pink hair.

_Seriously._

The door opened after a minute or two, revealing an aggravated eighteen-year-old woman with glamorously curled pastel-pink hair, lightly tanned skin, and viridian-green doe-like eyes, lightly lined with orange-as-oranges eyeliner.

Man his best friend was a freak.

I mean, yeah she's a hot freak, with an even hotter body, but still a freak.

But, meh, she's still his best friend, so whatever.

"I'm done. Are you happy now?" Sakura questioned sarcastically, eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

Suigetsu smirked, "Very." and prompted to walk in the bathroom, shutting the door in her face.

Sakura couldn't be blamed for her Oh-no-he-didn't moment where she glared hatefully at the door and dreamt of her roommate's demise.

Muttering a pretty little line of curses, Sakura went to the kitchen to eat a sandwich.

A _turkey_ sandwich, to be exact. Because everybody knows that turkey sandwiches, French fries, coffee-and-hazelnut ice-cream, and orange Fanta are the best things on the planet.

Oh to the Yeah.

"Ready to go," Suigetsu asked five minutes later, walking into the kitchen, having finished his business.

"Yup," Sakura replied as she chewed her food, holding up her sandwich to him.

"Want some?"

Suigetsu nodded and took the snack of bread and turkey from her hands, taking a bite of it and then ushering for the pink-haired crazy person to follow him.

They both went to the living room and grabbed their suitcases.

A lime green suitcase with stickers of boy bands covering its body was Sakura's, whilst a blue one with a whale on it was Suigetsu's.

Let it be known that the two were never to be allowed to shop for themselves- or anybody else for that matter- ever.

I mean, yeah, they picked some rockin' clothes, but their suitcase choices weren't exactly the best.

Nodding to each other, Sakura excitedly and looking like a sugar-high squirrel and Suigetsu in a let's-just-get-this-over-with-so-I-can-watch-some- wrestling-cuz-_yeah_-blood-and-violence manner, they walked out the front door, locking the apartment securely, before they began trudging themselves and their suitcases down the stairs.

Pulling his suitcase, actually it was more like dragging, to his hotter-than-you, black Hummer, and unceremoniously dumping it in the backseat, Suigetsu smiled.

This trip might not be so bad after all. But then again, what trip with Sakura isn't interesting and eventful?

Walking to the driver's seat and opening the door, he turned to the pinkette, "Let's go, Sak."

"Aye, aye, Cap'n," Sakura replied teasingly, raising her hand to her forehead in a military-like salute, and dumping her suitcase into the backseat as well, before getting in the passenger's side.

Turning to Suigetsu, who was starting the engine and driving out of the parking lot, she punched his arm playfully.

"What was that for?" He whined as he adjusted the car's mirrors.

Sakura rolled her eyes at his childish antics, choosing to ignore his question. "Where do you want to go to first?"

Suigetsu shrugged his shoulders as he drove. "I don't know. You decide."

Pondering the locations she wanted to visit in her mind, Sakura smiled gleefully. "I wanna go to Alabama!"

Suigetsu stopped the car, staring at her incredulously. "We're in New York. Alabama is on the other side of the world, you crazy bitch."

"Actually, it's on the other side of the _country_," Sakura retorted with a huff. "And, plus, we're going to college in a couple of months, so we really should go out and have fun while we can. Do you want to grow up-"

"Fine," Suigetsu bit out, willing to do anything to stop the incoming rant she was sure to produce.

Sakura smirked.

Fuck yeah.

"Don't worry, Sui. I'll buy you a taco on our way."

Suigetsu's frown disappeared immediately. "Love you, Sakura."

"Love you, too."

Ah, the joys of having a BFFAE. (Best Friend Forever And Ever)

* * *

**A/N: **

**Yeah. I like Suigetsu and Sakura being best friends. It makes me happy. DON'T JUDGE ME.**

**Anyways, I'm pretty much bored out of my dang mind, so somebody tell me something funny or interesting or will just put a smile on my face. I NEEDS A LAUGH.**

**HOLLA AT YA' LATER, ALLIGATORS! (you're not really alligators…right?)**

**Please review? I'll love you forever.**


End file.
